Starlight Shower
by Queen Of Anime and Manga
Summary: Starlight Shower an Amu x Ikuto Story: Amu had just saved Ikuto from Easter's evil plain to turn him into a puppet. After that event she hadn't seen him that much, she was starting to miss him. 2-shot Complete! Note: this is my first story sorry if it is bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i do not own Shugo Chara. Lol i wish i did!**

**Note: Hi hi this is my first story so i hope you enjoy it, its an Amu x Ikuto story for all those Amuto lovers like me.**

**Chapter 1:**

Amu had just saved Ikuto from Easter's evil plain to turn him into a puppet. After that event she hadn't seen him that much, she was starting to miss him.

* * *

_***Amu's P.o.v***_

*Ring* I heard my alarm clock go off then i heard Ran Cheering Wake Up your going to be late! What time is it i asked as i got out of bed my cute little Charas yelled 7:00, And said you only have an hour to get ready and i remembered that today was my first day of middle school! I yelled Su can you make me some breakfast while i get ready? Su answered of I would love to -Desu! So i opened my closet then a certain bluish black haired neko came falling out. I blinked twice then yelled IKUTO what are you doing in my closet? Ikuto was waking up it looked like i came closer then next thing i knew i was swept into his arms! I blushed as bight as a strawberry and yelled what are you doing? He answered i'm just holding my strawberry i said that doesn't answer my question and i pushed my self out of his arms and grabbed my new school uniform. With my uniform i went to my bathroom as i was entering i said stay out and go home! I got changed into my yellow new school uniform after i changed i add some stuff on to it and came out to see Ikuto perched like a cat on my bed. As i was about to yell at him Su came upstairs saying breakfast was done before i could say anything else she was inviting Ikuto to join us for breakfast his response was i would love too! i just went down stairs so i could eat than hurry up and leave!

_***Ikuto's P.o.v***_

i woke up again outside of Amu's closet to hear her yelling at me. Instead of answering i scoped hear up into my arms i saw her blushing as red as a strawberry then she snapped out of her daze and she starting yelled what am i doing so i decided to answer with I'm just holding my strawberry and she yelled that didn't answer my question then slipped out of my arms i saw her grab something yellow and realized she had grabbed her school uniform but it was different then i remember she had graduated elementary school. i looked over watching her go over to her bathroom as she was about to enter she yelled to me stay out and go home and quickly slammed the door. i went on to her bed and perched waiting for her to come out! when she came out i saw her in her new school uniform it's color was a honey yellow like her eyes and she had changed it up to look like her other uniform she had. Suddenly one of pesky chara's entered the room yelling breakfast was done and she saw me and asked if i would like to join them for breakfast i smirked i would love to thinking i would get to see my strawberry longer. As we got down stairs i saw something on her counter took as quick glare smirked and sat down at the table!

_***Amu's P.o.v***_

I came down stairs and saw a note on my counter reading, "Amu we are going on a little trip with Ami we will be back in three days and your papa says NO BOYS!" I sighed then sat down at the table Ikuto just sat down also i decided to ask what he was doing in my closet and started eating waiting for an answer!

_***Ikuto's P.o.v***_

I heard Amu ask what i was doing in her closet and saw her eating while waiting for an answer!

Mini Flashback

I was starting to miss Amu so i thought i will go over her house and wait for her to wake up. When i got their i saw lights on in her house, i slipped in then suddenly heard little foot steps and a loud voice it was her annoying little sister Ami. I quickly slipped into Amu's closet and peeked out and saw her little sister go into her room and give Amu a kiss on the forehead. After that Amu and Ami's parents came in they told Ami that she shouldn't be in here because they said they were going somewhere after that before i knew it i had fallen asleep.

End of Mini Flashback

I answered Amu i was going to sleep with you but i heard your sister about to come in so i went into your closet and before i knew it i had fallen asleep, i saw a slight blush then i started eating.

_***Amu's P.o.v***_

I had heard Ikuto's answer i blushed a bit at it and then i saw the time realizing i was going to be late so i quickly up ate my breakfast and said Ikuto i got to go, let your self out and waved good bye and quickly ran to my new school!

_***Ikuto's P.o.v***_

I saw Amu quickly eat her food then say she had to go and then said once your done let yourself out then she waved goodbye! After she left i finished eating then went up to her room dropped down onto her bed and went to sleep!

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter hope you enjoyed so far please remember this is my first time writing a story! Please review and feel free to give some ideas that all bye! _~ Queen_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone here is chapter 2 to Starlight Shower i hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer i do not own Shugo Chara but i wish i did lol**

**Note: I'm going to try to change my writing style a tad wish me luck!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_***Ikuto's P.o.v***_

I woke up from my nap on Amu's bed, so i decided that i will read some of Amu's manga. After reading some manga i got bored and Amu wasn't going to be back from school for a while. After some thinking i got an idea after school i will take Amu on a date but the question was were, after some thinking it hit me! I thought to my self that Amu would love it. I think after i get everything ready that i will grab Amu after school, i just hope that Kiddy King doesn't ruin my plans.

_***At School Amu's P.o.v***_

I made it just in time for the opening ceremony, it was the simply welcome to school, going over rules ceremony. After the ceremony that lasted a good amount of time i went to my new classes to meet our teachers and such of course i was to shy again and was mistaken for being Cool "n" Spicy like always. Now it was time for the guardian meeting. I saw Ran, Miki, Su and finally Dia run off to play with the other Chara's, so i went over to my prince Tadase, my best friend Rima, Nagi and also Kukai (Note Kukai was in middle school already and the others except Yaya had only 1 year till they had to graduate elementary school and sorry if i spelled Kukai wrong). After are long boring guardian meeting i was about to be going home then i was swept up by Ikuto bridal style.

_***Ikuto's P.o.v***_

I was waiting on a tree by Amu's new school. After waiting an hour or two i saw her so snatched her up bridal style.

_***Normal P.o.v***_

"Ikuto what are you doing let me down!?" Yelled Amu

"No can do strawberry and you have to wait a little bit, till later if you want to know what i'm doing." Said as Ikuto smirked

"I suggest you hold on tight!" Ikuto said as jumping building to building

"Ahh what are you doing, Ikuto!" Screamed Amu as Ikuto was jumping building to building

**_*Time Skip Normal P.o.v*_**

"Ikuto what did you think you were doing" Amu says while trying to calm down

"Hmm if you want to know then why down't we sit down." Ikuto said while pointing to a picnic set up

"Okay" Said Amu "Now tell me why were on top of a tall building and why is their a picnic set up, do yo now what time it; is 9:30 P.M!?" Said Amu

"Let's see one where here on a date to see the stars and we need a tall building or the trees an other buildings would get in the way and the picnic setup is obviously for are date and finally it's needs to be around 9:00 to !0:00 P.M to see the stars." Answered Ikuto with a light blush on his face

"D-Date what do y-you mean?!" Amu said with a face as bright as a tomato

"Hmm was that stuttering i heard, my little strawberry is blushing as bright as a tomato." Ikuto said while smirking

"No it wasn't and i'm not yours." Amu said angrily

"Okay Amu let's just eat and watch the stars." Ikuto said while trying to calm Amu down

"Fine." Amu answered while grabbing a sandwich out of the picnic basket

_***Amu's P.o.v***_

I was eating my sandwich, while looking at the stars then i saw a shooting star so i yelled "Look theirs a shooting star." Ikuto replied with "Where i didn't see it" I was about to respond to that when i saw another on the there was another and more and more it was a shower of stars! "Look at all those shooting stars" i said while looking at them, then i heard Ikuto chuckle and say "Are you happy that i brought you with me know" i only nodded my head to reply with. Than the shower of stars started slowing down then finished up a couple minutes later. Then Ikuto said ready to head back i said "Yes and thank you for taking me here". Then suddenly out of no where Ikuto kisses me on the cheek i blushed crazily, i was really flustered and i didn't know what to do or say.

_***Ikuto's P.o.v***_

I kissed Amu on the cheek and now she looks so flustered and shes blushing so much she looks likes shes trying to say something. I just pick her up bridal style and started taking her home on the way she seemed to have fallen asleep in my arms. I finally get her back home i open her balcony door to see her Chara's freaking out about Amu being gone, i tell them to be quit and put Amu down in her bed and i sit down next to her. Su one of Amu's chara comes up to me and asks "Where has Amu been has she eaten and so on?" so i answered her with "She has been with me and she has eaten and she is just fine." So i heard her Chara sigh in relief and go into her egg to sleep with her other sisters. I was getting tired so i deiced that i will spend the night. So after that i fell asleep just before i said "I love you Amu!"

* * *

**Well so what did you think that's the end of the story! I tried to put some dialog in tell me if i did okay! I****hope you enjoyed my story and i hope you review! I might more stories in the future well look forward to it just in case! _~ Que_**_**en**_


End file.
